El Fantasma de la Opera
by Flannya
Summary: 1860 Paris, Francia. Varios sucesos extraños acechan la Opera Popular, provocados por el misterioso ser llamado el Fantasma de la Opera. ¿Hasta que grado alcanzará su maldad? Basado en el musical de Andrew Lloyd Webber. AU, nombres humanos. USAxOcFemMex Denle una oportunidad! :D


**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportandose!**

 **Y como ya se esta haciendo costumbre... OTRO FIC! XD**

 **No se... me esta dando por tener muchas ideas e inspiración *w* El problema es el tiempo -_-**** pero en fin! Empezemos con este otro!**

 **EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA! Versión Hetalia! Ame el libro, idolatré la película, fui a verla a Broadway, y en español también... soy fan de esta obra a mas no poder... y amo hetalia... hagan la suma y esto salio jojojo**

 **Tratare de irme lo mas pegada a la linea de la obra, con diálogos y todo (si... de hecho tengo también el script). Espero de corazón les guste :3**

 **Asi pues, empezamos! con el primer capítulo! La subasta! Soundtrack en youtube pongan este link pa la musica:** **watch?v=6jyT9spDGQE . Por cuestiones practicas voy a usar el soundtrack en español (aunque me gusta mas el ingles pero me niego a poner un fic en Spanglish -_-***)**

 **COMENCEMOS!**

 **Disclaimer! No me pertenece ni hetalia ni el fantasma de la opera T_T**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **El Fantasma De La Opera**

 **Capítulo 1: La Subasta**

Opera de París 1919

Lo que había sido la famosa Opera de París se había reducido a un viejo edificio polvoso y que se desmoronaba con el tiempo. Afuera, en las ajetreadas calles empedradas de París, los coches iban y venían, algunos carruajes tirados de caballos entre ellos y las personas iban presurosas ignorando el viejo edificio. Finalmente, quien le pone atención a un lugar deslucido que pronto iba a ser demolido? Hacia muchos muchos años que el gran lugar había perdido su magnificencia y brillo, y se había reducido a esto: un recinto hueco y tétrico.

De entre las gruesas columnas de la fachada principal había una gran manta que rezaba "Gran Subasta". Algunas personas, de hecho muy pocas, le prestaban atención a esto para seguir su rumbo. Un viejo monumento no valía la pena.

Suavemente, un coche se estacionó enfrente de las escalones que daban a la entrada de la opera. Del asiento del copiloto salió una enfermera, joven, con su larga falda y capa, y del conductor un joven en sus veintes de cabellos obscuros. Rápidamente, sacaron de la parte de atrás una silla de ruedas, y la llevaron junto a la puerta. El conductor se apresuró a abrir la puerta de atrás y ayudo a la persona a salir.

"Con cuidado por favor Vizconde de Jones" dijo el muchacho ofreciendo su brazo.

De la parte de atrás salió un hombre alto, ya en sus setentas, con piel clara y su cabello alguna vez rubio ahora cano y sus mechones algo revueltos, uno en especial sobresaliendo de manera anormal. Vestido con un traje costoso, se notaba a leguas que era una persona adinerada. Pese a las arrugas que poseía, el hombre, salió del automóvil y se irguió mostrando que era bastante alto y todavía fuerte. Se veía que probablemente en su juventud había sido un muchacho atlético, enérgico y posiblemente apuesto, pues todavía conservaba esos rasgos. Sus ojos , de un brillante azul y mostrando mucha vivacidad y energía detrás de sus lentes rectangulares, inspeccionaron el edificio que ser erguía alto e imponente sus ventanales negros mirándole como mil ojos y las sombras detrás de estos moviéndose a observarle.

Después de tantos años... y tal parecía que había sucedido ayer...

El conductor se colocó atrás de la silla de ruedas y tomo las manijas, esperando a su patrón.

"Señor?" le preguntó tímidamente, al ver que este solo veía el lugar a donde habían llegado.

El rubio, salió de sus pensamientos y dió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yeah, sorry boy." dijo algo alegremente y tomo asiento en la silla de ruedas, aunque fríamente no la necesitaba.

La enfermera desdobló una manta que venía cargando, y le cubrió las piernas y el regazo para que estuviera caliente. Acomodó sus pies en el taburete de madera, y una vez asegurando las correas de este, asintió al conductor del coche, que empezó a empujar la silla para entrar al lugar.

Dentro no era mejor. El tiempo había hecho sus estragos también, lo que alguna vez fue un lujoso vestíbulo de mármol con su gran escalera central que se abría en dos se encontraba opaco, y las pesadas y desgastadas cortinas de los altos ventanales estaban roídas por las polillas y el polvo. Los pasos de la enfermera y del conductor resonaban en un fuerte eco por todo el recinto.

El trío cruzó varias puertas y pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal que se encontraba en un estado deplorable. La mayoría de las butacas estaban rotas o amontonadas una sobre otras. Los palcos que alguna vez albergaron a la crema y nata de la sociedad ahora estaban obscuros y vacios. La fosa de la orquesta y el escenario, alguna vez de una madera pulida y brillante, tenía varias tablas rotas y se veía que algunos de los peines arriba del escenario, de donde colgaban las escenografías, estaban caídos sobre el escenario. Era un lugar desolado y abandonado desde hacia tiempo.

Al frente de la butacas en el borde del escenario donde no estaban rotas las tablas había un púlpito, un hombre vestido formalmente de negro tras este. En el área de abajo, en las butacas, había por lo menos una docena de personas, todas bien vestidas y escuchando atentamente. Lentamente, El Vizconde de Jones fue guiado hasta donde ellos. Justo cuando llegaban, el golpe de un martillo partió toda la quietud y silencio del lugar.

"Vendido" anunció de manera calmada el hombre detrás del púlpito. Al acercarse, El Vizconde vió que estaba vestido de manera formal, su traje negro y camisa blanca inmaculadamente planchadas. Su corbata estaba en un perfecto moño y veía que era asiatico. Sus ojos rasgados y voz calmada lo denotaban y tenía un cierto aire de calma y seriedad. Su rostro inexpresivo estaba enmarcado por un increíble cabello lacio negro que le llegaba a las orejas.

"¿Su número señor?" preguntó suavemente a uno de los presentes que tenía la mano levantada mostrando un papel."Gracias." El japonés vio el numero y lo anoto en un libro que tenía, luego al terminar, subió la vista a la pequeña multitud. "Lote 663, damas y caballeros: un cartel para la producción de este Teatro de "Aníbal" de Chalumeau."

Un hombre de su misma edad, solo que algo mas bajo de estatura y delgado, igualmente vestido de traje negro y con cabello castaño en una cola de caballo en la nuca, estaba junto a el sosteniendo un gran cartel, casi de su estatura. El cartel, viejo y con la pintura algo desgastada mostraba a una muy atractiva mujer vestida con ropas antiguas en dorado rojo y verde de Cártago. En una pose altiva la mujer de ojos verdes , con un lindo y largo cabello ondulado castaño con una floreilla blanca en este, sostenía una cabeza sangrante en la mano y el título rezaba "Elizabetha Hérderváry en "Aníbal".

"Aqui lo tienen-aru" dijo el hombre de cabellos largos.

El japonés se dirigió a los presentes que veían la nueva pieza.

"¿Tengo diez francos?" empezó, pero nadie oferto. "Cinco entonces. Cinco me ofrecen. " Una mano se levantó seguida de otra "Seis, siete. Contra usted, señor,siete." Otra mano se levanto. "Ocho. Ocho a la una." dijo calmadamente el subastador viendo que ya nadie ofertaba "Ocho a las dos..." dijo dando tiempo a ver si alguien se animaba pero nadie. Tomo el pequeño martillo que tenía en mano y la bajó, un gran eco sonando por toda la opera. "Vendido. Muchas gracias señor" dijo mientras que anotaba en su libreta. Luego volvió a levantar la mirada.

"Lote 664: una pistola de madera y tres cráneos humanos de la producción en 1831 de "Robert le Diable" de Meyerbeer." dijo mientras el hombre que tenía el cartel salía del escenario y volvía con los artículos mencionados en mano y los enseñaba a los presentes. "Diez francos por esto." Una mujer levantó la mano a lo que el japones asintió. "Diez, gracias. Diez francos todavía." Una mano se levanto en el aire. "Quince, gracias. Quince me ofrecen." Tanteo pero nadie se movió "Se va por quince..." y tras un momento de quietud bajo el martillo nuevamente anunciando los articulos vendidos. Se dirigió al hombre que había comprado. "¿Su número señor?" pausadamente lo anoto y el hombre de cabello largo salio y volvió con un usual objeto en manos. Era una caja de musica, hermosamente hecha, todo un trabajo de un artesano, la madera delicadamente pulida y brillante y sobre esta había un mono, humanamente vestido con ropas persoas, sus pantaloncitos blancos bombachos y zapatillas puntiagudas de tela amarillas iban a juego con su chaqueta roja brillante y gorrito de terciopelo. Sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la caja sostenía entre las manos dos pequeños platillos dorados, y sus ojos de canica miraban brillantes sobre una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos que podía rallar en lo burlón. El Vizconde de Jones sintió una presión en su pecho, pues era el objeto por el que había venido.

El subastador tomó aire y encaró a los presente.

"Lote 665, damas y caballeros: una caja de música de papel maché con forma de organillo. Como accesorio, la figura de un mono vestido con túnica persa tocando los platillos. Este artículo, descubierto en las bodegas del teatro, aún está en funcionamiento."

Su ayudante levanto en alto la cajita para que se pudiese admirar mejor.

"Se muestra aquí- aru!" dijo mientras que la ponía en movimiento.

Una suave y delicada melodia empezó a sonar sonando sumamente clara y extrañamente llenando todo el recinto. Era una melodía linda, con tonos de campanitas aquí y allá y el mono tocaba suavemente los platillos. Era una melodía que inmediatamente captó la atención del Vizconde, porque hacia muchos años el la había escuchado. Cuando la melodía terminó, el subastador miró a los compradores.

"¿Debo comenzar con veinte francos?Vamos, damas y caballeros." dijo tratando de que alguien ofertara pero sin exito. "¿Quince entonces?" preguntó bajando el precio. Un hombre, también mayor, probablemente de la misma edad que el Vizconde pero lejos de él, vestido de traje obscuro, pelo rubio cano con un mechón algo rizado enfrente de el y ojos violetas detrás de unos lentes rectangulares. Su aspecto era sumamente similar al del Vizconde, casi se podía decir que parecían hermanos, pero los rasgos del hombre eran mucho mas suaves y dóciles, de una persona calmada. Se encontraba de pie apoyándose en un bastón por la edad, y levantó la mano algo tímidamente, casi pasando desapercibido, pero el japonés lo vio mientras asentía. "Quince,gracias."

Inmediatamente El Vizconde lo miró de lejos, ambos viéndose directamente. Al encontrarse abrieron un poco en sorpresa los ojos Al reconocerse en el acto. Pues había sido justamente aquí en la Opera donde se habían conocido hace mas de 50 años. Pero sin amainarse, el rubio de ojos azules levantó la mano.

"Sí, veinte de usted señor, muchas gracias" dijo el japonés al ver al Vizconde. Tímidamente el ojivioleta levantó la mano, no dispuesto a dejar la subasta por el objeto lo cual recibió una mirada dura del rubio ojiazul. .

"Veinticinco a mi izquierda, gracias monsieur ." Dijo el subastador al verle. "Me ofrecen veinticinco. ¿Treinta?" Preguntó a lo que el Vizconde se levantó de su silla alzando la mano, ahora mostrando que en realidad era mas alto que el ojivioleta y pese a su edad mostrándose imponente. El otro rubio, se achico en su lugar al verle tan decidido.

"Se va por treinta francos entonces." Empezó el japonés al ver al vizconde. "Treinta a la una, treinta a las dos..." dijo suavemente viendo al canadiense de ojos violetas, pero este ya no ofertó, solo negó la cabeza declinando la oferta. El asiático tomo su martillo y lo dejo caer dando finalizando la venta. "Vendido, por treinta francos al Vizconde de Jones. Gracias de nuevo, señor".

El otro asiático, el de pelo largo, bajo rápidamente del escenario caja de música en mano. Cuando paso por el rubio con bastón, este solo siguió al objeto con la mirada hasta que llegó con el ojiazul. El Vizconde se sentó de nuevo en su silla de ruedas y el ayudante le ponía la caja en su regazo.

"Aqui tiene-aru!" dijo mientras daba una reverencia y se retiraba. Por su parte, el rubio solo miraba el objeto fijamente, perdido en cada detalle del monito persa. La caja aunque era relativamente grande, no era de mal gusto ni ostentosa. Tantos recuerdos de hace 50 años... le venian a la mente como cascada y mientras escrutinaba la pieza no pudo evitar suspirar levemente y pensar para sí mismo:

 ** _"Pieza es de colección...los detalles tal como ella explicó... Ella a menudo habló de ti... tu terciopelo y plomo de el_ f _igurín."_** pensó mientras que con un dedo tocaba la cabezita del mono. **_"¿Y_ _ **t** ocarás cuando ya nadie quede aquí_?"**

El subastador se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes. Luego pausadamente miró a todos, de pronto con un aire demasiado misterioso.

" **Lote 666: un candelabro en piezas.** " empezó haciendo una pausa, aunque no era necesaria, porque varios de los presentes abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, algo de terror en los ojos de los mas viejos. " **Algunos de ustedes quizá recuerden el extraño asunto del Fantasma de la Opera, un misterio nunca explicado por completo."** dijo pausadamente. Luego tomo el púlpito de los dos lados, agarrándose de el y enconrvándose sobre este, de pronto dando un aire sumamente macabro. Extrañamente una misteriosa brisa empezó a soplar, fría como aire de Diciembre, y extraño para ser un lugar cerrado. No solo eso, tal parecía que todo el recinto se había hecho mas obscuro, una presencia ahí palpable. El subastador, con una sonrisa algo macabra y misteriosa para su seria persona levanto una mano. **"Se nos ha dicho que éste es exactamente el mismo candelabro que figuró en el famoso desastre. Nuestros talleres lo han restaurado y han cableado partes de el con la nueva luz eléctrica, para que tengamos una idea de cómo se veíá cuando este reensamblado.** "

Hizo una pausa, en donde los presentes estaban con los ojos clavados en la gran masa cubierta atrás de el.

" **Quizá...** " empezó casi en un murmullo, aunque perfectamente audible por el silencio que reinaba. " **Ahuyentemos al espectro de hace tantos años con un poco de iluminación."** Luego se volteó a sus ayudantes y con voz fuerte aventó su brazo para que descubrieran el artefacto. **"Caballeros?!"**

Y mientras que todos miraban conteniendo la respiración y los ojos con terror, las cortinas que cubrían el magnifico candelabro, cayeron.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Chan, chan chan chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! (imaginen que es el intro del fantasma XD)**

 **OK! asi que primer capi!**

 **Lo se, corto. Pero bueno es el prologo y ademas sabemos que es la subasta que sucede como 50 años despues, honestamente nada bueno sucede XD.**

 **Tratare de hacer lo mas pegado a la pelicula y a la obra de teatro pero Dios! es dificil :S**

 **Sip, si se estaban preguntando...**

 **El Vizconde de Jones es... Alfred XD (America). El suabstador nada mas ni nada menos que Kiku Honda (Japon)! Su ayudante... Yao (China)! Y el papel de Meg Giry le toco a... Mathew (Canada)! XD hahahah!**

 **Trate de medio acomodar a los personajes por fisico y apariencia, se que no son 100% acertados pero bueno fue lo que salio jijiji Ahora... quien creen que sean los siguientes peronajes? Quien sera Madame Giry? Y Fermin y Andree? Mas importante... quien será el fantasma?**

 **Que tal? Les gusto? Las partes de negrita son del soundtrack original de la obra si quieren busquenla en youtube, :** **watch?v=6jyT9spDGQE**

 **Esperen el proximo capi! Tratare de hacer capitulo por canción! :)**

 **Comments! Saben como y donde!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


End file.
